


Resistance

by imaiazuki



Series: Resistance [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不喜歡被當成暖床工具的可愛傲嬌小Q，<br/>跟喜歡欺負他的色情大叔Bond XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇00Q 有點生疏  
> 希望不會跟腳色感覺差得太遠啊  
> 觀賞愉快 :)

「放手～我是你的軍需官！不是你的男妓！」  
Q抗拒的用力推著Bond...無奈他鐵一樣的胸膛完全不為所動。  
「我知道你是我的軍需官～我的～」  
刻意加重在"我的"這兩個字上，  
嘴角帶著滿意的弧度。  
「知道就好！那讓我把話說清楚～你不該公私混同！」  
「嗯？」  
Bond挑眉。  
「我是說...我不想再跟你有私人上的關係！」  
Q撇過臉。  
「為什麼？我們不是好好的嗎？」  
這隻小野貓又再鬧什麼了？  
不過是出了一次小任務回來...之前不是還好好的嗎？  
「什麼好好的...我們從來沒有好過！」  
明顯地賭氣，這下Bond終於是停下所有的動作，  
準備仔細地聽聽Q的說法。  
「喔？」  
「我是說...我們從來沒有什麼特別的關係...咳咳，一直都只是軍需官跟情報員！」  
這謊話，說的連Q都心虛不已。  
「是嗎？」  
意思是...上過幾次床，就跟喝過幾次茶一樣公事公辦？  
這下Bond就有點生氣了。  
「我...反正...就是這樣...」  
Q還是推不動沒有移動意願的Bond。  
「給我個理由」  
直下飛機就想著眼前人兒，  
想著把他撲倒弄哭，  
而現在眼睜睜看著幻想從即將實現到瀕臨破滅，  
這叫Bond怎麼能接受？

「理由？」  
Q有點怔住。  
他是007欸，遊戲人間的浪子，  
玩弄女人不手軟的種馬，  
幹嘛要什麼理由。  
「我是你的軍需官？」  
「嗯哼？」  
「所以我不能跟你上床。」  
「狗屁不通」  
Bond覺得他已經受夠了Q的爛藉口，  
開始扯著他的針織衫。  
「我不要！你放開我～」  
Q慌了...更激烈的掙扎著。

Bond視若無睹，  
他相信Q只是鬧鬧小脾氣，  
等到他給他至上的歡愉跟快樂的時候，  
一切又會回到之前，柔順的像隻小貓了。  
天知道他有多想念他床上的樣子...  
既慵懶又性感，迷人的不得了。

「該死」  
光是腦補，Bond覺得自己就要硬了...  
Q對他的影響力，比他想像中還可怕。  
「我才要罵該死！你這種馬！」  
「什麼？」  
「色情狂！變態大叔！沒節操！」  
「什麼？」  
等等...這是什麼情況？  
「...我都聽到了...你又跟女人上床了...」  
「...Q...你知道這是我的工作」  
「包括跟女人上床？你的工作是獲得情報～」  
「你知道這只是一種手段吧？」  
敢情他可愛的Q吃醋了？  
Bond驚訝的發現，他不但不厭煩、生氣...還覺得很開心？  
這都是怎麼回事？  
以往他可是對女人的這種反應，  
避之唯恐而不及啊...  
「你明明對著她們說了成篇的情話」  
「...」  
「我...」  
才發現自己好像說錯了什麼...Q急忙想掩飾。  
「你喜歡聽那些？」  
「才不是!!!」  
「不然是什麼？」  
「咳咳，你無權過問！」  
「是嗎？」  
Bond扯開了Q的皮帶...  
「007!!!」  
Q急了，兩隻手都抓著Bond的大手。  
「我不是你的男妓！」  
幾乎是用吼的。  
「誰說你是...你當然不是」  
Bond無比認真地看著Q，然後輕輕地在他的唇上印下一吻。  
「...」  
Q愣住，下意識張開了小口，方便著Bond更加深入。  
「唔...嗯～嗯...」  
令人迷醉的親吻，  
該死...真是該死的接吻高手。  
Q的眼角有點濕潤...  
「007...放開我...」  
軟到不行的語氣，再沒有剛剛劍拔弩張的樣子。  
「James」  
「00...啊！」  
懲罰性的隔著褲子抓住了Q的脆弱，然後揉捻著。  
「James」  
「...James...不...放開我...」  
Q已經是軟癱在Bond的懷裡，輕輕地喘著氣。  
「Q，你是特別的」

 

對Bond來說，情愛都已經是太膩味的東西，  
對著那些如過江之鯽的女人...不知道說了幾百次，  
當然其中有些是發自肺腑，他也曾經真實動心過，  
但是...這些所謂的紅顏，卻沒有幾個真的是"特別"的。

 

「特別？」  
Q瞇著眼睛...眼鏡已然被摘去，  
衣服也正在被褪去。  
「你跟她們不同～」  
「James...」

論公，他是他的軍需官，  
他強而有力的後盾，他不需要懷疑的忠誠跟盟友。  
論私，再也沒有人可以讓他不帶任何心思的擁抱，  
只是醉心於迷人而原始的性愛。

 

或許他本來就不是個很能公私分明的人吧

 

「James...嗚...不...別咬了...」  
Q赤裸的身體有種骨感的美，  
褪去公式的武裝，更顯得他是那麼地柔媚性感，  
但又跟女人的那種不同...  
「你總能讓我驚艷」  
「嗯？什麼？」  
言語已是多餘，Bond在做了簡單的前戲之後，  
迫不及待地進入了Q的身體。

 

「啊啊！啊...James...慢點...太大了啊...」  
該死的...為什麼那麼大...  
「呵...我就當作是稱讚了～」  
Bond性感的笑了笑，  
沒有遲疑開始律動。  
「啊...啊～嗯...」  
兩人的身體相性簡直不能更好～  
他從不知道跟男人做也能那麼舒服。  
「啊～啊...James...嗯～」  
Q散落的黑色捲髮在白色床單的襯托下顯得分外搶眼，  
情慾染上了細白的皮膚，透著誘人的粉色。  
「你真美～」  
「嗚嗯...啊...James...James...」  
「你的聲音真好聽～特別是叫我的時候～」  
「嗚...變態...」  
「喔？我想起來了...你剛剛還叫我什麼...大叔是吧？」  
「昂啊～啊！」  
Bond頂弄到最深處，也是Q最甜蜜的地方，  
一個緊縮，弄得兩人都低喘了一下。  
「你好緊」  
「你為什麼總是那麼粗魯！」  
「嗯？我以為你喜歡～」  
「誰喜歡這種近乎虐待的方式啊～啊...」  
「不就是你嗎？口是心非的小貓咪～」  
色情不已地舔著Q的脖子，每一寸...輕輕咬嚙...留下紅痕。  
「還叫不叫大叔？嗯？」  
「啊啊～昂...James...不...」  
內部被頂的他幾乎要發瘋，直戳著敏感點，讓他快要發洩出來。  
「Q...」  
Bond明顯的也被他夾得很舒爽，緊密的扣著Q的腰，更加賣力地抽送。  
「昂嗯...啊...James...我想要...嗚嗚...」  
「想要什麼？嗯？」  
「想要...嗚...你...給我...」  
「給你什麼？」  
「給我...射...嗚...射進來...嗚...你的...嗚...」  
被逼迫到極限的Q急紅了眼，羞恥的全身泛紅，嘴唇也跟著顫抖。  
「遵命，我的軍需官」  
「嗚...壞蛋...嗚...啊啊啊...啊～」  
Bond撞擊著Q，迅速地給了他想要的...灼熱的種子灑在他甜蜜的體內，  
同時Q也射在他精壯的小腹上。

「呼...呼...呼...」  
胸口劇烈起伏著...  
Q已經有一陣子沒有如此激烈的性事了。  
「如何？大叔還能滿足你嗎？」  
「...記恨鬼」  
簡直要把他搞死了，腰酸得不像話。  
「還能再來一次嗎？」  
這不是個問句。  
「等等～唔...讓我休息一下...」  
「你待會坐上來～就讓你休息5分鐘」  
「哈？你有病吧？」  
「不然我現在馬上再上你」  
「停！...你...你之前不是才跟女人上床嗎？怎麼精力那麼充沛...」  
「所以說...你是特別的啊～Q」  
帶著魅力又性感的笑，Bond愉悅的調戲著他的小軍需官。  
「你一定有病～你最好做徹底的血液檢查～」  
「是是是～你再幫我徹底地做～嗯？」  
「昂嗯...5分鐘！」  
「好」

 

Q發現...他根本完全著了Bond的道，  
5分鐘根本不夠他休息...然後他還得要用羞恥的騎乘位！

 

「啊～昂～James...嗯...不...」

Q在心裡默默發誓，  
他如果再讓他這樣牽著鼻子走，他就不叫Q!!!

「嗚...James...我...幫我...」  
無法順利地吞納下Bond的凶器，  
雙腿無助地顫抖著。

「真是拿你沒辦法啊...」  
一個挺身，貫穿了Q的花芯，然後開始一連串的律動，  
Bond扶著Q纖細的腰，一次又一次，深入啃食著。  
「啊～啊～嗯...昂～啊...」  
如此激烈的性愛...Q根本已經無暇顧及其他，  
只能隨著Bond起舞...直到天明。

 

「醒了？」  
Bond拿了熱水過來給Q潤喉。  
「我要我的Q杯子」  
沙啞的聲音，明顯縱慾過度的痕跡。  
「好～」  
「餵貓了沒？」  
「餵了」  
「那就好」  
Q倒頭回去，又想睡。  
「不吃點東西？」  
「...不想動」  
骨頭都快拆了。  
「多做幾次就會習慣了」  
Bond笑著吻了他的耳朵。  
「我不要」  
「別鬧彆扭了～」  
「我...」  
「下次...帶你去度假吧？」  
「真的？」  
「嗯～不是軍需官跟情報員，就是你跟我。」  
「那我的貓怎麼辦？」  
「只好請Moneypenny來餵他們了～」  
Bond小啄了一下Q的唇。  
「你真的很狡猾...James」  
「是嗎？」  
Bond眼神中流露出自己也沒察覺的憐愛。  
「因為你是特別的啊～Q」

 

完


End file.
